


Cam Cowboy

by Rybe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Silly, Smut, bossy Hanzo is best Hanzo, cam sex, like phone sex but with a cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rybe/pseuds/Rybe
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo haven't had much in person time lately. So getting some private time over video chat will have to do.





	Cam Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a stupid idea and was procrastinating. So here we are...I have no good excuse.

“I hate these apart missions. I miss you, Darlin’.” 

“As do I, on both counts,” Hanzo sighed, reclining against the headboard of his safe house bed. The laptop screen sat on his lap, displaying his cowboy’s pouting face. They’d both retired to their respective rooms, several countries apart. 

“At least your mission went well. Any word on when we might end up in the same timezone?” Hanzo asked, idly raking his fingers through his freshly washed hair. He could see Jesse’s eyes follow the motion as he unconsciously licked his lips, looking downright hungry. Hanzo smirked a little.

“Guess I’m goin’ down to Brazil next week…”

Hanzo groaned. “Are they conspiring to keep us apart?”

“I dunno’. Startin’ to feel like it a bit though.” The screen wiggled as McCree reached out and started fiddling with it. “Hey Sombra. You listenin’ in?” He paused, as Hanzo raised his eyebrows, curious. “You better not be. ‘Gonna regret it if you are…Good, don’t think she’s listenin’.”

“What was that about?” Hanzo asked, as a devious grin slid onto Jesse’s face.

“Darlin’, I was missin’ you _real_ bad today.” Jesse said, his voice dropping to a sultry purr.

“Oh? How badly?” Hanzo asked with feigned innocence, a lecherous grin also working its way onto his lips. The screen shook again, the ceiling and walls streaking by randomly as Jesse repositioned the laptop. When it finally stabilized the full bed was in view as McCree sat back on it, clad in a button down flannel shirt, and nothing else. Fully erect. Hanzo barked out a laugh. Not enough time had passed for McCree to take his pants off. He’d dialed in this state. “Why are you wearing the shirt?”

“I dunno! In case you weren’t in the mood! Seemed rude. ‘Hey Babe, how’s your day? Aw, almost got your nipple blown off? Well here I was callin’ to video bang but…’”

“Okay, okay. Just...take it off.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that, maybe I could make it like...a strip tease,” McCree purred, standing up as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Though this had the unfortunate effect of thrusting his erection straight at the camera lense. Hanzo leaned back involuntarily as McCree’s immense manhood took over the screen, thrusting at him. Jesse was well endowed, to be certain, but this was absurd. Hanzo chuckled. 

“I believe the point of a sexy striptease is to reveal _that_ last...I feel like it’s coming for me.”

“Mm, I’ll be comin’ for you soon enough, Darlin’,” McCree said, hip thrusting at the camera, so the swollen head of his cock bobbed and jerked at Hanzo.

“Jesse, why are you like this? STOP,” Hanzo laughed. “Go...lay back down on the bed or something,” Hanzo said, as McCree chuckled faintly.

“Whatever you want, Darlin.” The extreme closeup of McCree’s cock withdrew as the man moved back to the bed, stretching out on his side. Though Hanzo did enjoy ridiculous closeups of Jesse’s junk more than he would freely admit, this was still a much nicer view. McCree’s wonderfully meaty chest, coated with his wild body hair, trailing down, drawing his eyes to the focal point that had been so rudely thrust in his face moments before. 

“Like what you see?” McCree asked, trailing his fingers through his chest hair. Hanzo swallowed.

“Mm, indeed.”

“So, whaddaya want me to do next?” 

“Hm? Oh? You want instruction?” Hanzo asked, leaning forward with a grin. 

“You started it by bossin’ me around. Sounds like a mighty fine plan…”

“Well then. I want you to start stroking yourself. Slowly,” Hanzo said, adjusting his laptop situation so he could grab his own swollen member. He pulled it free of his boxers, slowly stroking in time to Jesse’s motions as he grew harder. He breathed a satisfied sigh through his nose.

“What would you do to me if you had me there?” Jesse asked, lazily stroking himself, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Hanzo licked his lips, his face growing hot. 

“I’d push you on your back, pry your knees apart, and run my tongue along that monster cock of yours…” 

McCree hummed in satisfaction, rolling onto his back and obligingly spreading his legs. “I knew you’d like those close ups. Admit it,” he purred as he continued his languid stroking.

Hanzo smiled. “I admit no such thing- anyway. Let’s see. Then I’d suck the tip into my mouth, and run my tongue all over-”

McCree squeezed the head of his cock with a moan. “Doin’ that thing you do?”

“Precisely…Then I’d slowly start working my way down until you hit the back of my throat…” Hanzo said softly as Jesse’s hand slid over his cock again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s like I can feel your mouth on me…” Jesse moaned, his pace with his hand speeding up.

“Not so fast. I wouldn’t let you finish so soon,” Hanzo said, his voice taking on a sharp commanding tone, though still with his playful purr underneath. Jesse outright grinned at that, peaking at the camera. 

“I was hopin’ you’d say somethin’ like that…”

“I’d keep slowly tasting you, but I’d also take my finger and slide it inside of you, start working you open.” 

Jesse sucked on the middle finger of his metal hand before sliding it down between his legs. After a few moments teasing his opening, he slid a finger inside, sucking in a breath and biting his lip. Hanzo squeezed his throbbing erection as he watched eagerly. 

“And start sliding it in and out…” Hanzo said as McCree squirmed under his own hands, rumbling with pleasure. “Rotate so I can see better,” Hanzo ordered, flushing red at his own greedy demand. Jesse didn’t seem to notice, too enraptured in his own pleasure as he rotated, giving the camera a lewd view between his legs as his large middle finger slid in and out of his puckered hole. Hanzo sucked in a breath at the view. “Marvelous…”

“Feels so good, god I wish you were here…” Jesse managed to moan. 

“Me too…” Hanzo sighed, watching in silence for a while as he stroked himself, the lewd images on the screen and McCree’s heavy breathing slowly driving him wild. “Next I’d start working in a second finger- though...wouldn’t that be uncomfortable with your prosthetic?” Hanzo asked, a tinge of concern coming over him. Jesse’s fingers were quite large. And the metal unyielding.

“I’ll manage,” McCree said, reaching under the pillow. He pulled out a small bottle of lube. Hanzo chuckled.

“You are prepared.” 

“Yep. Scouts’ motto, be prepared,” McCree said, his hand leaving his cock long enough to flick a salute somewhere behind the hairy asscheeks taking up a substantial portion of Hanzo’s view. He laughed as he heard the lube bottle pop open.

“I’m sure this is the exact scenario they had in mind.”

“‘Course…” Jesse said as his metal hand appeared on screen again, his pointer and middle fingers dripping with lube. He circled his middle finger around his hole, working the lube in gently, letting out a quiet moan as his finger dipped inside and pulled out a few times, before he slowly began easing both fingers in together. Hanzo stifled a moan as he watched the fingers disappear inside.

“God I wish I was there. I’d shove my cock in that tight hole of yours,” Hanzo practically growled as McCree’s fingers slid in and out, and his hand returned to its gentle rhythm on his cock. 

“You’d shove it in right now?” McCree asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

“Mm, no, I suppose I’d keep teasing you a little longer. Working you open with my fingers… dragging my tongue across the head of your fat cock…”

“I love it so much when you talk dirty, _fuck,_ ” Jesse whined, his back arching up off the bed as he dug his heels into the mattress. “I uh...I got another surprise,” he managed to pant after a few more moments moments enjoying himself.

“Oh?”

McCree’s hand left his cock again, while his prosthetic fingers still slowly bobbed in and out of his hole. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a bright purple, modest sized dildo. Hanzo had to bite back a laugh.

“You _are_ prepared. You packed that on your mission?” He asked in disbelief.

“Nah, picked it up this afternoon when I had some down time. Said I’d been missin’ you…”

“Well, get that lubed up, then get on all fours,” Hanzo ordered. Jesse sat up with a grin, and began slicking the synthetic cock with lube. After some positioning clarification he got on all fours perpendicular to the camera again. As lovely as the view was before, Hanzo wanted to see his face. 

“So now that you got me here, what would you do to me?” McCree asked, trailing the purple cock between his cheeks, teasing himself with it. 

“I’d push in. Slowly, but firmly. Working my way to the hilt.”

Jesse sucked in a breath as he started pushing the dildo inside, then let out a low moan as the head popped in and he started sliding along the shaft, only pausing and withdrawing once, otherwise keeping it one solid, slow motion. Hanzo’s cock throbbed, oozing precum as he watched the toy disappear.

“Ah, Darlin’, feels so good…” Jesse rasped, burying his face in the pillow. 

“I’d start pumping, slowly…” Hanzo prompted, and Jesse began sliding the dildo out, before pussing it back in, steadily, moaning into the pillow. “Let me see your face.”

Jesse let out a faint laugh as he turned his face towards the camera, his eyes squeezed shut with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He slid the dildo in and out, as Hanzo stroked himself in time, swallowing thickly, his cock absolutely throbbing. 

“You hard for me, Darlin?” Jesse asked, cracking an eye open.

Hanzo smirked back at him. “What kind of a stupid question is that? My cock might as well be a diamond watching you. You are incredible. I want to throw that stupid purple thing aside and fuck you into the mattress…”

“So what you’re sayin’ is you’d pick up the pace?”

“I’d give you the pounding of a lifetime,” Hanzo growled back. McCree grinned, picking up the pace with the dildo, bucking back into it, moaning.

“God, Darlin, you feel so good…” Jesse panted.

“Does that thing have a vibrator?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Turn it on, and keep up the pace. As fast as you can.”

“Oh lord…” McCree purred, reaching back with both hands to finagle the on button. He jerked as the hum sounded through the microphone, emitting an incoherent sound of pleasure. Hanzo let out his own moan, jerking himself in time to McCree’s haphazard thrusts. 

“It’s almost too much,” McCree gasped, his face bright red against the pillow, as he fucked himself in the ass. 

“Keep going,” Hanzo hissed.

“‘M about to burst…”

“Good, I want to see you cum-” Hanzo growled. And moments later he did. Jesse went rigid, letting out a long, low moan, his cock jumping as cum shot out across the sheets. Hanzo gave himself a few more firm strokes before he also came, his length pulsing out thick ropes of cum, which fell warm against his hand. McCree collapsed down on the bed, the dildo slowly sliding out of his ass, as Hanzo leaned back against the headboard, panting, basking in the glow of his orgasm. The air was filled with the sounds of their breathing for a long, blissful while.

“God that was good,” Jesse finally breathed. 

Hanzo took a deep breath to steady his still swimming head. “Yes, it was…” He glanced down at his laptop for a moment. “Oh fuck-”

“What is it?” Jesse asked, rolling onto his side, his huge cock slowly growing soft against his thigh.

“I got it on my keyboard…”

McCree laughed. “Well. Field models are waterproof, right?”

“Fortunately.”

“Still tough luck. Guess it’s what you get for being too close to it. Maybe I should make you put on the show next time,” McCree said with a sly grin.

“We shall see…” Hanzo smirked, leaning forward. “Though I’d request for next time...you should buy a bigger toy.”


End file.
